Alone
by autumn145
Summary: Hermione's at Hogwarts in 7th year without Ron & Harry, who are still fighting in the war against Voldemort. She's Head Girl,has to share her space with someone she can't stand, recieves painful news, and falls into a depression. Can she make it through?
1. Tears and Snow

**Okay, everyone! First off, I don't own Harry Potter. The brilliant JK Rowling does, and boy am I jealous that I didn't think of it first. She is a genius! This is my first Harry Potter story, and I hope you all enjoy it!!! It's written in Hermione and Draco's point of view and it is rated M for language, some violence, and for later chapters. Well, here goes…**

**-Autumn xoxoxoxox**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One

Hermione Granger sighed as she silently gazed out the window that overlooked the school grounds of Hogwarts. Snow fell in an eerie silence. She reached up and wiped the lonely tears from her cheeks. She had been crying a lot these days.

Harry and Ron hadn't returned this year, for they were halfway across the world with other members of the Order, fighting the never ending battle against Voldemort. She had wanted to go, but Ron hadn't allowed it. She painfully remembered one of their arguments concerning the matter.

"Ron, you need me! What if-"

"You aren't going anywhere! I'm not going to risk losing you, Hermione. I'd be fucking stupid to let you go! You're safe here, as long as McGonagall and the rest of the teachers are here. They will protect you."

"Ronald Weasley., listen to me, damn it!" she screamed, tears trailing down her face. "I don't bloody care about being safe! I care about…about you! I love you!" she had wept. "I love you, you prat."

He had stared at her, tears in his own eyes. They had been together for a few months now, but neither of them had said those three words to each other. He had pulled her to him and kissed her with all his might.

Resting his forehead against hers, his bright blue eyes stared passionately into her own hazel ones. "I love you, too. More than I ever thought possible. Which is why I can't let you go, 'Mione. You mean the world to me."

"Please, stay, one more year, you and Harry both. One more year," she begged, sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking, her vision blurry from tears. "One more year, our last, together. Please."

"No. You stay here. You're the smartest witch that's been to Hogwarts in decades. Graduate. Do something with you life, Hermione." She smiled through her tears.

"I can't do it all alone, Ron. I need you with me," she murmured.

"You won't be alone. You'll have Ginny and a lot of others. I promise you wont be alone. I'll write as often as I can. I swear, I swear on my life that I will," he whispered back, tears falling from his eyes as well now.

"Please let me go,"

"No!" he said, pulling his head away from hers and griping her shoulders tightly, looking at her intently. "It's out of the question. Harry and Neville and even Lupin and Tonks agree!"

"Tonks gets to go!" She had protested.

"Tonks is a trained auror." He said softly. "You however, are not." He paused. "If you go, he will target you. He hates muggle borns. He will kill you, 'Mione. Dumbledore's gone. Harry's the best chance we've got, and…and he will use you against us. It's not a good idea."

She hung her head. He was right. Since Albus Dumbledore's death, Harry hadn't been the same. His once brilliant green eyes were sunken and hollow, with dark circles under them. His features had darkened and hardened. He barley spoke anymore, except about revenge and war strategies.

He hardly ate or slept, but instead would look through photo albums, and Hermione had walked in on him completely breaking down more than once. It killed her to see him like that. Harry had been traumatized from all he'd been through, and she couldn't do that to him.

"Ron," she had breathed, taking his freckled face in her hand and kissing him deeply. It was that night that she had decided to give herself to him, decided to personify their love.

They had collapsed onto his bed back at the burrow, entangled in each other. Hermione had felt pain as he entered her for the first time, and it really did hurt. She had cried out in pain, but in a way the physical pain was better than the emotional kind. He had been gentle, and after a while the pain faded.

The next morning, she had woken up and Ron was gone. Harry was, too. So were Fred and George.

A few days later, she was back on the train to Hogwarts, her accomplishment of being Head Girl meaning nothing. She had refused to speak to Ginny, and refused to talk to Draco Malfoy, who had become Head Boy. It had been Dumbledore's decision, one that, for reasons unknown to Hermione, Professor McGonagall had honored.

Both Draco's parents had been murdered, and he had come to the order begging forgiveness. He had had the dark mark, but with the use of veritaserum, they had found out that it was not his choice. After a while of the Order being suspicious, he had proved himself by giving them the where-a-bouts of Severus Snape, who had been the one to kill Dumbledore the previous year.

Harry had tracked him down and killed him. He didn't torture him. He simply pointed the wand at Snape's heart and Avada-ed him. Then he simply turned on his heel and walked away without ever looking back.

Harry had bit his tongue and swallowed his pride and accepted Draco's apologies for giving him the chance to kill his parent's and the closest thing he had ever had to a father's murderer.

Of course, despite this, Hermione hated him with a passion. It had been his fault Dumbledore had been in the defenseless position. He had brought the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. On top of it all, he had made her and her friends' lives complete hell for six years. She may have to share her living space with him, but as far as she was concerned the bastard was dead.

He bowed his head when she walked by, refusing to look her in the eye, and only dared speak to her if it was completely essential. And that was okay with her.

Feeling deflated, Hermione sighed again and climbed into bed.

That's where she spent most of her time lately.


	2. Arguments

"Well done, Ms. Granger!" chimed little Professor Flitwick. "Twenty points to Gryffindor!" He said as the bell rang.

"Of course, you're always the smart one," Lavender Brown said. Hermione blushed. "Always the one winning us points. You whore." She said playfully.

"I can't help it if I know that Belladonna and Mandrake can…" she paused. "Never mind. We already know."

"Yup. Don't want to get into that again." She agreed. "So, heard anything from Ron?" she asked.

Hermione blushed again. "Actually, yes, I have."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"And what did he say?" Lavender pressed. Hermione knew she still had feelings for Ron, though she respected his decision to be with Hermione instead. The two girls had ended up being pretty close friends now that Ron and Harry were busy with the war.

Truth was, she didn't want to share the contents of Ron's last letter with Lavender. She thought back to it…

**Dear Hermione,**

**Things have been rough. Fred's got a broken nose and George a broken leg. Harry's shut off emotionally and he's obsessed with finding the last horcrux. I'm worried about him. To top it all off, its Lupin's 'time of the month', if you know what I mean. Since Bill's already been infected, he's the only one who can go near him. Fleur's giving us hell about it, though. **

**My heart aches for you. 'Mione, you have no idea how much I love you. As soon as I get back, I swear to GOD I am going to shag your brains out. Ha ha. But really.**

**I can't apologize enough for leaving without waking you. Just so you know, you were great. I've already confessed that yes, I DID sleep with Lavender, but you blew her off the charts. That means A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!! That memory is what's getting me through this sanely. Your soft skin, your beautiful eyes, you whispering in my ear, running your hands through my hair…those images are keeping me from losing my mind in this wretched, cold, dead place.**

**Merlin I miss you. (And I hope it's mutual)**

**I love you,**

**Ron xxx**

"Um, all he said was that the wars been rough, but they're all managing. He wants to come home as soon as possible," She said.

"Aw. Poor Ronnie." She said. "I hope he gets to come home very soon. I can't even begin to imagine being there. In the middle of it all, you know?"

"So what are you in the middle of exactly, Brown?" said a deep, rich voice that Hermione knew all too well.

"Piss off, Malfoy." She growled. He grinned.

"Defending your girlfriend, Granger?" he smirked.

"Actually, I am…" she said. One of his perfect blonde eyebrows went up and he looked rather skeptical.

Hermione smiled evilly at Lavender who suddenly pulled her close and kissed her softly. Hermione closed her eyes and let Lavender gently pry her mouth open and stroked her tongue with her own. She could feel Malfoy's shock, then interest. It went on for a few minutes, and he did nothing to stop them.

To her own embarrassment, Hermione found that she was actually enjoying it. Her, straight arrow Granger. She knew she loved Ron, but something about this…maybe the power she had to shock Malfoy? Who knew?

Suddenly she felt Lavender's hand start to drift up her skirt and both girls seemed to realize just how far they were going and pulled apart blushing madly.

She made herself look at Malfoy, half expecting him to be long gone. But there he stood, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly.

Yes, she thought, yes, yes, yes! Take that, you stuck up arse! Never thought you'd see the day when the little 'mudblood' Granger could shock you, eh?

"What's wrong, dear? Mudblood got your tongue?" she asked. She could have sworn he blushed. Then he burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell, is The Weasel that bad? To make you go completely lesbo? I almost feel bad for you, Granger."

What?! "I'll have you know Ron did nothing of the sort! He's just…not here and…well, I need to…entertain myself somehow."

He smirked. "It's called a vibrator, you dense bitch."

Lavender suddenly became very interested in her fingernails. "Umm, I've got to go add another layer to my paint, I'll see you later, Hermione," she said. "Draco." She mumbled as she passed by.

"Well, I do believe your little stunt there managed to turn her on." He said after a moment. Hermione was the one gaping now. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Don't act like you're so ignorant, we all know you're not."

"You know what? Bugger it all. I'm off." She said and started towards her common room. Then she groaned as he followed right behind her. "What DO you want?" she demanded, turning around and glaring at him. He jumped and actually looked startled, then looked at her as if she was mad.

"What's you damage, Granger? We share a common room, remember?" His normally pale blue eyes were a mottled shade of grey in the dim corridor. She blushed and kept walking. She turned and walked up the long stone staircase, and ignored the pictures as they greeted her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of her robes. "I asked you what your damage is." he growled.

"Piss off, you arrogant prick." She muttered, pulled her robes from his grasp. He shoved her into a wall at the top of the stairs, only feet from their mutual common room. She glared at him. He leaned in close, and his mouth was almost on hers, and she nearly kicked herself for wondering if he was going to kiss her, because the look in his eyes was murderous.

"Fuck this, mudblood. I'm sick of your shit. I've tried and tried to get along with you this term, I've been helping the fucking Order, and I've actually stopped calling you a mudblood up until now. Obviously you are incapable of being civil. Which I find is a pity, since you have to spend at least six more months living with me."

Hermione spat in his face.

While he stared at her in shock, she pushed him off of her and ran. Oh, she ran like hell; all the way through the common room and up the marble staircase and down the hall to her room, where she locked the door. Not two seconds after she fell on her bed he was banging on her door.

"YOU DISGUSTING, FILTHY MUDBLOOD! I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, GRANGER!" He screamed. She felt all the color drain from her face. She didn't have Harry and Ron to protect her now, and she felt rather sick to her stomach. He kicked the door and stomped his way to his room, where he slammed the door.

"FUCK!" she heard him scream and something shattered against a wall. "BLOODY HELL! STUPID BITCH'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"FUCK YOU, MALFOY!" she screamed, opening her door. "YOU POMPUOS, ARROGANT ASSHOLE!"

He opened his door and, oh, if looks could kill…she'd be as dead as Dumbledore, bless his soul. He glared at her long and hard before striding up to her.

His platinum hair was ruffled and stuck up in golden spikes around his face. His normally fair skin was flushed pink in anger, and his pale eyes were glittering with fury.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He demanded.

"WHAT THE **FUCK** IS YOURS?" She yelled back. He slapped her.

"Shut your mouth before a teacher hears and comes in." she slapped him back and shoved him. He held up his hands, and for a moment she thought he was going to strangle her. "Okay. I deserved that. Just get this straight; stay the fuck out of my way. Don't talk to me, don't walk by me, don't look at me. I'll be tainted."

Hermione gaped at him in disgust. A muscle in his jaw twitched, and she could tell he was trying very hard to contain himself. She pushed him again and went back in her room. She threw herself down on her bed and bit her lip to keep from crying, and started writing back to Ron, deciding not to say anything about Malfoy. It would upset him and make him feel guilty. Meanwhile, speaking of Malfoy, she heard him go in his room and thought she heard him laugh.

What Hermione didn't know was that he wasn't laughing.


	3. News

Two weeks later, Hermione had managed to forget about the arrogant fuck down the hall, and had immersed herself into her studies. Ah, yes, she thought. This is nice…no drama, no more tears. Unless Ron writes.

Hermione looked up and made a thoughtful face, biting the inside of her cheek. When was the last time she had heard from Ron? Hmm…

Three weeks ago? Yup.

That's weird. He usually wrote more than that. Oh well. As if on cue, Pigwidgeon was fluttering outside her window, looking rather tired. She smiled and jumped off of her chair, letting her book fall to the floor.

"Hey, Pig!" She said as the little owl playfully nipped at her hand. She untied the letter on his foot. She smiled as she saw Ron's messy chicken scribbles.

**'Mione,**

**I'm so sorry I have not been writing more often. I have gotten all of your letters, but Merlin, things are bloody crazy here. Charlie's on his way here as I write this. We're in desperate need of help. Now, don't get any ideas. I already asked Minnie (McGonagall) to make sure you don't leave the castle. Don't worry I'm sure we'll be fine. Harry's seen Him twice in the last month. It's bloody insane. Don't worry. Harry's FINE. I promise. Anyways. Charlie just apparated in, so we have to go talk with dad. There's been some problems with the Ministry. I'll update you, soon. I hope you get this soon. I know it takes a while for Pig to get there, so hopefully you'll have it by tomorrow (today, in your case.)**

**I love you so much, you beautiful little bookworm.**

**Write back soon,**

**-Ron xoxox **

Hermione checked the date on the top of the letter. Yup, he had written it yesterday. It was rather unnerving to know he was that far away.

She had to admit, while she was worried about Harry, she trusted Ron, and if he said he was okay, she'd believe him. She wrinkled her nose as she re-read a sentence.

"He asked McGonagall to keep me on house arrest?" she shook her head. "You'd think the boy would have a little more trust for me."

She put the letter in a drawer with all her 'Ron Stuff'. Pictures, poetry, letters, ect. She spent the next few hours writing an essay on the uses and properties of Wolfbane for Slughorn, who had agreed to stay as the school's potions teacher in honor of Dumbledore, who he had been close friends with.

It was around ten-thirty that she felt her eye lids grow heavy and her vision go blurry. She stood up and stretched.

"I think I'll take a bath," she murmured. She stripped off her clothes. grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself, and trudged down to the Head Bathroom. It was absolutely beautiful and elegant, a whole wall covered in mirrors, a Jacuzzi tub, and two chandeliers.

She turned on the water to the tub and filled it with a whole bottle of vanilla bubbles. The water was hot, and all the mirrors steamed up. Mmm, she thought. This feels nice. She rested her head back and fell asleep.

Bang!

Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

Bang!

"Granger, it's an emergency." Malfoy said hesitantly. She frowned.

"What, is your hair gel missing?" she asked, getting out of the water and pulling on a robe. She opened the door and looked at him carefully. His normally fair complexion seemed to be paler than usual. "What is it, then?"

He was looking at her with…was it pity?

"You'd better get dressed. We need to go see McGonagall. Now." He said softly.

Why was he being so nice? Despite having come to their side, he was still an arrogant prick and had still referred to her as a 'mudblood' and such. Hermione stared at him. He smiled gently.

Smiled? No smirk?

"Hurry up then," he said. "I'll wait for you." With that, he walked down the stairs into there shared common room.

Quickly, she threw on a pair of jeans and a black jumper, her sneakers, and quickly tied her wet, long, wavy hair back into a ponytail. Why the fuck couldn't Malfoy just tell her what was going on, and why was the hell was he being so civil all of a sudden?

She padded down the stairs, and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall, looking rather stressed out. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Just come on." He murmured. He grabbed her hand, trying to pull her along. She roughly jerked it away from him.

"Don't you ever touch me," she snarled. He raised his chin and looked about to say something, but seemed to catch himself. "You disgust me. You _repulse _me. I'm only standing here because you claimed it to be an emergency."

"It is an emergency, Granger. So shut your bloody face and follow me."

"Fine." She grumbled. He led her down the familiar corridor that led to Dumbledore's old office. She felt her heart sink, and her stomach twist up. Oh, God, she thought…what was going on to make McGonagall have Malfoy come and retrieve her?

"Melancholy." Malfoy said to the gargoyle. The wall moved and a long staircase appeared. He stood aside to let her pass first. The headmistress opened the door before Hermione could knock. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She cleared her throat.

"Come in, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." They walked in, and she closed the door behind them. "Ms. Granger, I think it best if you took a seat." She said.

Oh, fuck.

She sat.

"Professor, what is going on?" she asked slowly. To her surprise, McGonagall sat down right next to her, and took her hands in her own. She took her glasses off, and looked Hermione straight in the face. Hermione felt a sense of dread come over her.

"Ms Granger," she paused. "Hermione. I received a letter from Remus Lupin not an hour ago," she started. "S-something utterly terrible has happened. Actually, two completely dreadful things." Tears fell from her eyes, and Hermione felt tears in her own.

"I hate to have to be the one to tell you this. First of all, your parents," she started.

"No," Hermione whispered, as her lip trembled and the tears spilled. "No."

"I'm afraid so. Death Eater's were looking for you, and they…" she trailed off. "We just found out today. It happened a week ago." Hearing this, Hermione's body shook in violent sobs. McGonagall pulled her close and wrapped her arms around the girl, letting her cry. "Shhh, Hermione. I know it hurts, its okay," she murmured. Finally, after a long while, she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"What else?" she asked.

"This is as painful for me as it is you. Today, Mr. Weasley…He was fighting with Remus, and he jumped in front of an attack aimed at him." She said, her own shoulders shaking now.

Hermione gaped at her, not understanding. "What?"

"Oh, Hermione, Ronald Weasley is dead. H-he was k-killed instantly." She said.

Hermione fainted.


	4. Draco's POV

Draco watched the poor girl breakdown. He completely understood her pain. His parents had also been murdered mercilessly, sadistically tortured right in front of him. He felt his heart breaking as she tried to understand that Weasley was dead. Then she passed out cold.

"Hermione!" McGonagall exclaimed, obviously not expecting that reaction. She leaned down, but Draco stepped forward.

"Professor, I don't think she can deal with anything else today," he said. "I don't think you should tell her about Potter for a while." He said.

Potter was in intensive care at St. Mungo's for extreme trauma. Draco actually felt bad for the guy. He had definitely been through it.

"I- I don't know what to do with her. She's not physically ill, so I don't believe we should send her to the hospital wing," McGonagall murmured.

"I'll take her back to her room. She's not going to want to see anyone after this."

"How?"

"I'll carry her." He said, bending down and picking her up bride-style. She was surprisingly light. He looked down at her tear-streaked face. God she had gotten beautiful as she got older. Stupid gorgeous mudblood.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He looked up at her and nodded.

"Poor girl," he murmured. "She's going to be fucking suicidal when she wakes up." He thought out loud.

"Mr. Malfoy. Language!" McGonagall said. He looked at her and felt heat flood his cheeks. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at Hermione as well. "Though I think you might be right with that assumption. I can't say I would blame her. But she has such a future ahead of her; I hate that this has had to happen to her."

"It's horrible. No one should have to have this much pain. I'm ashamed to think that my parents enjoyed tormenting people this way. You never understand how much something hurts until you experience it firsthand." He said.

"I agree. Keep an eye on her, will you, Draco?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he murmured. He started out the door, and turned around. "Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked.

"Take care of yourself. The war hasn't been easy on anyone. I promise it will get better soon." He forced himself to say.

She smiled and wiped away the tears. "No, it hasn't. Thank you. You have grown up a great deal, Mr. Malfoy." She said.

He flashed her a wolfish grin. "Thanks. But don't tell anyone, okay?" he joked. She laughed through her tears and nodded. He smiled and made his way back.


	5. Denial

"Granger, what are you doing?" Malfoy said. She looked up at him from her desk. She was dressed in a fleece sweatshirt and jeans, her hair braided. He was staring at her like she had grown antlers. She looked at him questioningly.

"Homework." She said. Well, at least she had been trying to do it.

"I can see that. Why?" he asked her slowly, like she were a stupid child.

She shrugged. "It doesn't do itself. You know, maybe you should try doing yours." She said. He walked up to her hand felt her forehead.

"Are you feeling well? I mean to be doing homework now of all times," She slapped him away, and looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Keep your bloody hands off me, you prat!" she yelled.

"I'm just trying-"

"Trying what?" she demanded.

"To be considerate! I know your upset over The…Weasley. And your parents."

"Whatever are you talking about?" she asked. Making her voice sound as innocent as she could.

"Remember yesterday?" he asked, real concern lacing his voice. Her face remained blank. "With McGonagall?" he prodded.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." She said softly.

"Granger! This is not the right way to deal with their deaths," He tried to touch her hand, but she pulled away fast.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. I don't want you to be contaminated." She spat the last word at him.

He stared at her, and looked as if he was about to lose it, but his expression turned to one of understanding. He nodded. She crossed her arms and continued to glare at him. He stood there, searching her face.

"Alright. If you need anything, let me know." He said, and walked off. As soon as he left her room, she broke down.

"Like I would ever go to him," she sobbed into her pillow. "Like he knows how this feels. That cold hearted bastard couldn't understand."

………………………………………………………………………………………

DRACO'S POV

"Mmmm," Pansy Parkinson moaned. Draco turned up the radio…this was the last thing he felt Hermione needed to hear right now. He grabbed Pansy's waist as she moved on top of him. She leaned down and kissed the hollow beneath his ear, her hot breath making him shiver. "Baby, you don't seem to be having a good time," she whispered. "Anything wrong?"

He shook his head and pushed his hips up against hers, making his back arch off the bed. He groaned. "I'm fine," he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, rolling them over in the process so he was on top.

She giggled. "I thought you felt like being lazy?" she said.

Grinning, he replied, "Not anymore," he gently bit down on her shoulder. Soon she was screaming out his name, and he cringed. Why? Why the bloody hell did she have to be so loud? He could practically feel Granger's awareness.

After, He rolled over and stared at the wall. Pansy sat up next to him, gently stroking his hair. She seemed to understand she wasn't wanted anymore and simply got dressed and left. He liked it better that way. No awkward cuddling, no "I Love You's"

It was easier. Both him and Pansy understood that it was strictly sex between them, nothing more. He had been sure to make it very clear.

He turned off his music and lay there in the silence. Listening, though, he heard Hermione crying very faintly. Feeling bad for her and not able to bare it, he turned the music back on.

Draco fell asleep.


	6. Coping, part 1

**Thank you so much for the reviews!!! They are very much appreciated!!! **

**But remember, criticism is welcome…if I made any errors, let me know, or if something doesn't make sense, ect. You catch the drift. Anyways, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!!!!!**

**-Autumn xoxox **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**NEXT DAY**

**DRACO'S POV**

Draco was waiting for the bathroom, and he started banging on the door when Granger walked out. His jaw dropped. She had cut her long curly hair and obviously done it. It shoulder length and hung in smooth, shiny ringlets. She was actually wearing make-up, but that's not what shocked him. She was wearing a black lacy bra with matching panties, and she was wearing a garter. He felt a familiar tug in his pants.

She looked fucking amazing.

WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? He thought to himself. She's GRANGER.

"You could stop staring now," she said. He looked at her face.

"Interesting how you cope with your boyfriend and family's deaths." He said.

"Interesting how you lack the ability to use tact."

"Ha. I'm not the one walking around in front of my roommate in my panties."  
"That's not tact, love, that's dignity."

"What does dignity have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Because of you, I have none." She said, and walked back to her room. Despite the implications of what she had just said, he couldn't help glancing at her bum as she walked away. It was a lovely arse, he had to admit.

"Merlin, I'm a pervert." He muttered, slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower. "Talking to myself," He said in disgust. "I think I may be as loony as her."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"I feel kind of bad for her," Draco said to his friend, Blaise Zabinni. It was Saturday, so there were no classes, and he and Blaise were sitting in the bleachers of the Quidditch field, talking. He had been explaining what had happened to Granger's family and The Weasel. Blaise shrugged.

"Serves them all right," he said. Draco glared at him.

"Have you learned nothing? I mean, sure, it's good and all to be a pureblood, we know we are…not mixed. It's a good feeling. But just because they were muggles and she's a mudblood doesn't make a difference with her emotions. She feels pain like everyone else," he said.

Blaise laughed. "You've really changed, you know that?"

Draco shrugged. "Watching your parents being sadistically tortured and murdered, watching your fellow Death Eaters whip your father and cut and rape your mother, it changes a person." He replied darkly.

Blaise patted him on the back. "I'm sorry, mate. I can't imagine how that must've been. My parents just upped and left, nothing more than money and a goodbye note left. I've always known they were death eaters, but for some reason I never expected them to leave if there was a war." He shook his head. "Stupid of me, really."

"No, it's not. It's stupid of our parents. Feeding us lies and bullshit for all these years, trying to get us to join Voldemort. Held me down and forced the Dark Mark on me 'bout a year ago. I loved them, but they were bloody stupid."

They sat in silence for a moment, until Blaise spoke.

"Anyways. How's Granger holding up?"

"I think she's in denial, actually. I-" Blaise was staring at something, and held up a hand to silence Draco.

"That's some bloody denial," he murmured.

Draco turned around to see.

Granger was walking towards them, her hair blowing in the wind, wearing a short denim mini skirt with a tiny black tank top that showed off her toned stomach, but her generous amount of cleavage. She wore tiny black heels, and a few rings, two silver necklaces around her neck, and large silver hoops in her ears. She looked possibly even better than she had this morning.

Draco felt his heart pick up.

A bunch of guys whistled at her and called out. She flipped them off and swung her hips a little more as she walked. Draco saw a little smirk on her full, glossy lips.

"Damn, Granger! Work that ass!" one of the Creevy's shouted.

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco had stood up and shot a spell at the sixth year, sending him flying backwards. "Next time I hear you talk that way to a woman, I'll make you clean out every cauldron in the dungeon, do I make myself clear?" he demanded.

"Yes, sir!" Creevy said before running off.

"You so wanna bone her," Blaise said. Hermione was only a few feet from them and her cheeks were pink. Blaise stood up.

"Ciao, Hermione," he said, and kissed both her cheeks. Stupid fucking Italian, Draco thought. He so abuses that. Hermione's cheeks were red now.

"Ciao, Blaise." She said. She looked at Draco. "We have to discuss the plans for the Christmas dance." She said.

Oh. Head business.

Draco tried to convince himself that that he didn't feel let down. He nodded. "Of course. Later, Zabini." He said.

He and Hermione walked back towards the castle.

He cleared his throat. "You look nice." He said.

She whipped her head around to look at him, and he felt guilty. You could tell from the look on her face that she thought he was just screwing with her.

"Seriously," he added. She quickly turned her face away from him.

"Um, thank you." She said softly.

They entered their common room, and sat down next to each other. She went on to explain her ideas, and to keep from simply jumping on her he could only nod. An hour later she asked him something.

"Sounds wonderful," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Have you heard a word I said?" she asked.

"Of course."

"No you haven't. You've been too busy staring at my breasts. You're suck a pig, Malfoy. You never change, do you?"

He blushed now, and she giggled. To his shock, she leaned over, and he felt her warm breath against his ear. "Am I turning you on, Draco?" she whispered. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Good. Remember how you said earlier, that I had an odd way of coping?"

"Yes," he said, his voice strained. She pushed him backwards. "You're right," she said as she reached behind her back to unzip her skirt…

………………………………………………………………………………

**Evil Cliffy!!!! Muwahahaha. So, what is up with Hermione? Is it what you think? Hmmmm……**


	7. Coping, part 2

_They entered their common room, and sat down next to each other. She went on to explain her ideas, and to keep from simply jumping on her he could only nod. An hour later she asked him something._

"_Sounds wonderful," he said. She raised an eyebrow._

"_Have you heard a word I said?" she asked. _

"_Of course."_

"_No, you haven't. You've been too busy staring at my breasts. You're such a pig, Malfoy. You never change, do you?"_

_He blushed now, and she giggled. To his shock, she leaned over, and he felt her warm breath against his ear. "Am I turning you on, Draco?" she whispered. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Good. Remember how you said earlier, that I had an odd way of coping?" _

"_Yes," he said, his voice strained. _

_She pushed him backwards. "You're right," she said as she reached behind her back to unzip her skirt…_

Hermione watched his eyes widen and a smile creep across his handsome features. Had he really bought that? Did he honestly think she was going to have sex with him? Hahaha. That's funny. She might play with him a bit, but…well, she didn't know just yet. She would just have to see.

She reached behind her back and reached into the back of her skirt and grasped the handle of her wand. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his and he ran his hands up her thighs. She gently touched his cheek, and his hands reached the hem of her skirt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Draco." She murmured in his ear.

"Hmm?" he moved under her, and she flushed as she felt his erection against her. "Why not, babe?" he asked, sounding groggy.

"Because I'll have to hex your balls to fall off," she said rather cheerfully. He jumped.

"What?!" he yelled. She pointed her wand at his chest. "What the fuck are you doing, you crazy bitch?!" he said.

"Tsk, tsk. Is Draco scared of the little mudblood?" she taunted. She leaned close to him again, and softly kissed him, keeping the tip of her wand pressed against his chest. She was surprised that he actually kissed her back.

"You know…it's kind…of hot…when you threaten…me." He said in between kisses, and Hermione just gave a little moan. She kept her wand in it's place, though. But he reached up and gently grabbed her wrist and moved it down.

"What do you thing you are doing?' she asked. He looked at her. She slowly climbed backwards, and pointed her wand in his face. "Stand up," she said. He held up his hands and did. She almost laughed as she saw that he still had a bulge in his pants.

"Granger," he growled. She smiled.

"Strip." She said.

"See, I'd love to under normal circumstances, but you just so happen to be pointing that," he nodded at the wand in her outstretched hand. "At me. I don't strip when I may need to run."

She laughed at the image of Malfoy running down the corridors of the school stark naked. Though, in all honesty, that wasn't the only effect it had on her. He looked at her curiously. She looked back expectantly.

"I said strip." She repeated.

"Put down your wand."

"Strip first."

"No."

"Then I guess we have a problem." She said. She yawned and leaned back, and watched him, waiting. He would do it eventually.

"Imperio!" she shouted. He became as stiff as a board. "Strip." She said. Now that Dumbledore was gone, no one would know when one of the Forbidden curses was used… even the Imperious. His eyes were wide in fear and…envy? He slowly pulled off his shirt and she smiled as he skillfully pulled off his belt and kicked off his pants. He was only in silky black boxers now. His hands, moving painfully slow, started to pull the front of the waistband down…

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" came a terrified screech. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway, staring at Draco, who was now completely naked. Hermione's eyebrow went up. She quickly took the curse off of him and he grabbed his pants and shoved them on.

"I could ask you the same thing, you sick, demented bitch!" he said. But he smiled at the last part, almost as if he were complimenting her.

"Don't talk to her that way, you bloody ferret!" Ginny yelled. "You're the one who was swinging your knickers over your head, dancing for her! You're the fucking demented one!"

"She had me under the Imperious!" he yelled back. Ginny's jaw dropped as she shifted her gaze to Hermione, fat teardrops falling from her blue eyes, so much like Ron's, which were already red and swollen.

"You wanted it, Malfoy, so shut up." She snapped at him. He gave her a death glare and stomped up the stairs to his room. "I'm sorry, Gin, I don't know what came over me."

"You used an unforgivable." She whispered.

"You have in the past, too."

"When it was a life or…a life or death situation. Not to get some action. How could you, after what's happened?" Ginny tearfully demanded.

"I…I don't know." She said. She threw her wand to the ground. "I'm sorry. All of this has just…really taken it's toll on me, you know? What do you need?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm assuming you came in here for a reason."

"Oh." She paused, and took a breath. "I came to ask if you were coming to Ron's….f-f-funeral. His memorial is tonight, and the actual ceremony is tomorrow. That is, if you want to come. I know he would have wanted you there."

Hermione stood up and embraced Ginny, and the two girls broke down together.

"I would never dream of missing it, Gin," she sobbed into Ron's sister's hair.

**Not what you thought, huh? Hehe. So next, Hermione and Ginny will meet up with the rest of the Order and the Weasley family, and of course, Harry.**

**But will things go as planned?**

**Review and let me know what you think!!!**

**Lot 'O Love,**

**Autumn**


	8. Promises

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, Hermione smoothed the soft, cool silk of her short black dress. Her hair was smooth and sleek, and on top of it she wore a small black hat with a short veil that fell over her eyes, which were adorned with black liner and mascara. It would be the last time she would ever see her first love, and she wanted to look nice. She sat down on her bed and pulled on her black boots over her tan stockings. She looked at her hand. She was wearing the silver and garnet promise ring Ron had given her at the end of last year.

_She watched as Ron walked over to the edge of the lake, and pulled something out of his pocket. He held it in his hand as he stared at the moon's reflection in the dark, rippling water, and she stayed sitting on the blanket they had brought down._

_"Hermione," he had said softly. _

_"Hmm?" she has asked, looking up at the clear, starry sky. _

_He came and sat down next to her. "You know, day after tomorrow we go home," _

_She sighed, and looked over at their late headmaster's tomb, which was across the lake. For the first time in history, she was actually happy to be leaving Hogwarts. _

_Without Albus Dumbledore, it wasn't safe, and it held an eerie sense of impending doom. He had been the only reason Voldemort hadn't ever dared to attack the school, but with his spies inside the castle, he had finally been the downfall of one of the greatest wizards of the century. _

_This place, this amazing castle, with all of the ghosts and secret corridors and passageways, with all the broken sinks and statues, the broken down blue car in the forbidden forest, all the things that would forever remain as reminders that the dubbed 'Golden Trio' had been there, somehow no longer filled her heart with happiness. _

_As many fond memories she had of this place, it now hurt to be here, to remember the deaths and near-deaths, all the horrible, nearly fatal encounters Harry had had with the Dark Lord, the battle with the death eaters, watching Ron's older brother being attacked by Fenrir Greyback, his face slashed and bitten. Memories of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry clinging to Cedric Diggory's lifeless body. Being petrified by Salazar Slytherin's basilisk. Too much pain._

_She looked at Ron, and saw the pain she was feeling etched across his fair face. She reached for his hand, but instead of taking it, he put his arm around her and pulled her close, and she wrapped her arms around him. They sat in silence, just holding each other, trying to escape the fear and pain and anger that was welling up inside them._

_"Mione," he said, pulling away slightly. "I want to give this to you," he said, his voice quiet. He handed her a small black box. She accepted it with trembling hands and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, a silver band with little pieces of garnet all the way around it. _

_"Ron!" she gasped. "What-?" _

_"It's a promise ring," he said softly, sliding it onto the ring finger of her right hand. "I've always been crazy about you, Mione. Since the first time I saw you on the Hogwarts express, no matter how annoying I found your know-it-all attitude."_

_"But," she said, at a loss for words. _

_"I want to be with you." He said simply. "This ring is my promise to be loyal to you, so that when this war ends, when-" he swallowed hard. "-Voldemort is finally gone for good, we can be together." _

_She stared at him, and saw the honesty in his blue eyes. _

_"I mean, if that's what you want," he said hastily. She leaned forward and kissed him softly, and when she pulled back, she smiled._

_"Of course this is what I want," she said. _

_"Really?" he asked, smiling back._

_"Really." She whispered, and she kissed him again. They spent the whole night sitting there, holding each other, and watched the sun come up. _

"Oh, Ron," she sighed, fingering the ring. "How could you leave? You promised me." She sniffled.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

She looked up and say Malfoy standing there, looking elegant in a black and grey Armani suit. She glared at him.

"No one asked for your opinion, ferret." She growled.

He smiled. "No need to get your panties in a bunch, Granger." He paused. "You look nice." He said, and she stared at him. She felt awkward around him after last night, but here he was, complementing her on an outfit she had picked out for her boyfriend's funeral. Things were just getting stranger and stranger.

"Um," she started. "You too." It was the truth. He _did_ look nice.

"Thank you." He said coolly.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few minutes. Draco shifted his weight and dug his hands into his pockets in a very Un-Malfoyish manner.

"Look," she said. "I'm sorry about last night. I just…I was upset, and when I'm upset I tend to do stupid things."

He looked her in the eye, something she wasn't used to. It sent a shiver down her spine. "What I say in this room stays in this room, comprendé?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Just so you know, your little imperious was child's play compared to what I grew up with. If you are apologizing for trying to make me strip, then you are obviously forgetting who my parents were."

She sat still, waiting for him to continue.

"Granger, do you know what it's like to wake up to your father screaming, 'Crucio!' at you? To be beaten for avoiding eye contact? To have the dark mark seared into your skin, and if you dare make a sound of pain, they take turns punishing you for showing your weakness? Do you know what it is like to watch the people you grew up calling family slowly killing your parents? Do you have any idea how it feels to lose every one you once cared for?"

She sat there silently.

"I know you've lost your parents. And I know you loved The Weas- er, Weasley. But you have other family that will love you and accept you for who you are."

"But they're muggles," she said quietly.

"So?" he asked. "Who cares? Trust me, Granger, if I had any family left that wouldn't try and kill me the second I entered their sight, I would welcome them with open arms. I don't give a shit about bloodlines anymore. Right now, pureblood or no, I'm a traitor, a target. My aunt Bella hates me. She disowns me, as with everyone else. I am no longer worthy to bear the surname Malfoy."

"If Sirius were still alive, he would take you."

Malfoy was silent a moment. "Yes, I believe you're right. He was my mother's cousin. Aunt Bella hated him."

"He hated her, from what Harry told me." She paused. "He was a blood traitor in his family's eyes."

"Like me."

"Yes." She said. He sat down next to her.

"I guess what they say is true. You should never judge someone before you walk a mile in their shoes, I suppose."

"No, you shouldn't." she patted his hand.

"You know, you still have Weasley's family. And Potter. And Longbottom. And the rest of those bloody Gryffindors. I don't have anyone. So don't mope too much. It could be worse. You could be me."

"Oh, yes," she drawled. "I could be one of the richest, most handsome men in the wizarding world. You may not have your little pureblood clan anymore, but don't play the fucking martyr. You could get a girlfriend or wife so easily it isn't funny. As for everyone you named, they are behind you as well. You're part of the Order. You're part of our family, no matter how strange."

He smiled, and put an arm around her. "You're something else, Granger, do you know that?"

"Mmph." She replied, trying to scoot away.

He ignored this, and held on tighter. He looked down into her eyes, and she stilled. His silver eyes were boring into her brown ones, and she felt like she was falling into them…those deep, deep pools of silver light.

"Malfoy, take your fucking hands off of her," growled a voice Hermione instantly recognized. She looked up and met a pair of emerald eyes behind black wire rimmed glasses.

Draco's arm dropped. "Hello, Potter."


	9. Accusations

**I knew I said I was going to get straight to the funeral, but I didn't have time to type it up. I will have it up as soon as I can. So for now, here's this. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Autumn **

**xoxoxoxox**

"Hello, Potter." Draco said with a slight nod in Harry's direction. He felt Hermione scoot away from him. His side of the bed sunk down under his weight as she stood and smoothed her dress. With a lot of will power, he kept his eyes from wandering.

"Harry," she said softly. She walked to him. Draco watched as Harry's eyes seemed to search Hermione's face.

"What is he doing in here?" he whispered to her. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh you know, Potter. Stopping in for a quick shag before we go to her boyfriend's funeral. Because I'm such a bastard."

Potter looked at him, and Draco felt a flash of fear at his eyes. There was something different in them, more pain than he had ever seen before. The innocence had been leached from them, and he noticed that it was not only his eyes. His face was no longer open to his emotions, but was hard and guarded. He looked like he had lost some weight and hadn't been sleeping well.

He was no longer the happy little boy flying around on his new Nimbus 2000 that Draco remembered him to be in his first year.

No, he was a man now, and though Draco would grudgingly admit he was quite handsome, he looked older than the rest of them. He wore a short sleeved button up black dress shirt, and his arms were covered in bruises and scars, and fresh cuts. His left wrist looked swollen and he noticed the burn marks there.

Harry stepped closer and looked down at Draco, who was still sitting on Granger's bed. He met his cold, emerald gaze.

"Do you think you're funny, you slimy ferret? Do you? Let me let you in on a little secret; you're not." His voice was low and resembled a feral growl. "A good man was lost. A good man who defended you through many a battle, who backed me up numerous times against your father's old mate Voldemort."

Draco felt his cheeks heat, and he stood up so he was eye to eye with the black haired young man. "Don't you ever, ever talk about my father, Potter-"

"Or what? What, exactly, is it you plan on doing? Are you going to fight me, Malfoy? Try and be hard? Because let me tell you, in the past week I have killed nearly a hundred men, and I have no problem adding one more to that list. Maybe I'll even break a record." He hissed.

"Record? planning on becoming the next Dark Lord? The next psychotic murderer we have to deal with? Is that why you are so keen on killing him?" Draco taunted, fighting down the fear that he felt in his stomach.

Apparently forgetting his wand, Harry took a swing at Draco, who narrowly missed it. Harry let out a sharp bark of a laugh.

"Oh, so I see you are managing to live up to your reputation as a Slytherin coward?" Harry asked viciously. "Are you scared, Ferret? Scared of, what was it you used to call me, ah, yes, little Potty?"

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked as he dove down at the blonde haired boy, who felt his face warm in anger. "Harry James Potter, stop it immediately!"

"Yeah, Potter, why don't you listen to the little know-it-all for once?" he asked, feeling guilty about insulting Granger but wanting to strike a nerve in Harry, who was straddling him now.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy!" he demanded. Then, a fist collided with his jaw, and he could taste blood. He stared up in shock. Had Potter just decked _him_?

Judging by the satisfied smirk he had on his face, he had. He leaned down, and Draco felt utterly awkward in the position they were in. Harry's mouth was close to his ear, and he could feel his hot breath.

"That was Ron's goodbye message to you, mate." He whispered, and quickly got off the blonde man. Draco looked up to see Hermione standing across the room from them, looking very pale indeed. She was looking at Potter in slight fear.

"What this I hear from Ginny about you and him, eh?' he shouted. "She flooed to my flat in London a wreck last night! Says she suspects you of sleeping with this!" he yelled, pointing at Draco.

Feeling angry and defensive, Draco jumped to his feet. "Don't flatter me, Potter." He drawled. Harry raised a brow.

"I believe I already did, and quite literally." He said. He turned back to the muggle born girl. "I can't believe you. You've just found out your best friend of nearly seven years and your boyfriend of the past year has been killed, and YOU FUCK DRACO BLOODY MALFOY?!" he bellowed. "HOW COULD YOU? HE WAS PLANNING ON MARRYING YOU, HERMIONE!"

Hermione had tears streaming down her face.

Draco stood still, watching them both closely. How odd it was to see the last two remaining of the 'Golden Trio' looking at each other as though they had never seen each other plainly before. Oh, yes, very odd, indeed.

They all stood in silence for the good part of the next half hour.

Finally, Granger worked up the courage to speak.

"We never slept together. There is nothing at all between me and Draco. I loved Ron." She paused, and wiped at her eyes. "I know what Ginny saw, but it was not what she apparently thinks. I will speak with her. Now, if both of you will leave so I can finish getting ready to say goodbye to the man I loved."

Harry watched her for a moment, before turning on his heel and briskly walking out of the room. Draco didn't know what to say.

"Please leave," she whispered.

"I'll be downstairs when you are ready to leave," he murmured. Before he closed the door, he turned at looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and gave her a small smile. "It will be okay. I promise," he said.


	10. The Funeral

Morbid organ music filled the cathedral, and Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She could smell incense, and heard the quiet whispers of the people around her. She wiped at her eyes with a gloved hand, and sniffed. This was going to be difficult.

The funeral was being held at the Duomo Cathedral in Milan, Italy. It was a huge, gothic church, and it was absolutely beautiful. She knew Ron would have liked it. Oh, God, she though. Stop it. Don't bring everyone else down with you, or this will be a complete disaster.

"Hermione," came a soft, familiar voice. She turned around to see her old professor, Remus Lupin, and his auror girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks. She tried to smile, but she ended up sobbing.

"Oh, Mione," Tonks said, taking the sobbing girl in her arms. She held her tightly, and Remus put his arms around both girls. "Mione," Tonks breathed, tears welling up in her own eyes. "It'll be ok."

Hermione pulled away from them and nodded. Looking at Remus, she saw that he, like the two girls, had tears in his eyes. She took his hand in her own and squeezed. She knew he must be feeling horrible guilt, since Ron had …died by saving him.

"It's not your fault," she said. He shook his head.

"He shouldn't have done it," he whispered. "We needed him more. I don't understand why he would sacrifice himself for an old werewolf,"

"He did it for Harry." She replied, and smiled sadly at his confused expression. "You're the closest thing Harry has to a parent…you were extremely close to both James and Sirius. You are his confident. More so than Ron or I have been for quite some time now…" she trailed off.

It was funny how, now that she thought about it, she could see the exact thing that ran through her boyfriend's head before he jumped in front of Lupin. He had done it to save Harry from more pain…

_Oh, Ronald, you prat. This hurt him just as much. You were like…you WERE a brother to him._ For a moment, she felt a selfish, scary anger that Remus had lived while Ron had died. But only for a moment. She hugged her ex-professor, who looked as though he was still surprised by this new bit of information.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Remus." She whispered in his ear.

He gave her a gentle squeeze and whispered, "Thank you," back before releasing her. She smiled at Tonks, who gave her a slight nod, and walked around, looking for the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Oh, Her-my-oh-ninny!" she heard behind her, and cringed. She looked over her shoulder, and there stood Viktor Krum. She groaned inwardly as he wrapped his arms around her. She patted him gently on the back and smiled.

"Hello, Viktor." She said as he let her go. "How are you?"

"I am fine. But you! Ron is dead! You must so sad." He said in his thick accent. She nodded.

"I am. It's awful." She said quietly. He nodded.

"You poor thing. If you ever need me, use owl." He said. She grinned and nodded. She knew EXACTLY the kind of comfort he was offering, and frankly, she did not want it.

"Thank you. I must go and find Ron's family now, so I will speak with you later, alright?"

"Oh, of course. Goodbye, Hermy." He said, and she cringed. He had never figured out how to say her name properly.

She looked up and saw familiar, long platinum hair. The kind that glows and entrances men…that of a veela.  
"Fleur!" she called. The girl turned around and her tearful blue eyes widened. She rushed over and her arms pulled Hermione into yet another crushing hug.

"Oh, you poor, poor girl! How 'Orrible it eez!" Fleur exclaimed. "You must be so devastated!"

"Darling, give her some space," Bill Weasley's voice came. Hermione sucked in a breath as Fleur let go of her, and gave Ron's older brother a thankful smile. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I can finally breathe," she said, and realized too late that he meant Ron. "Oh, I suppose…" she said sadly. He nodded.

"Mum is a wreck. She will barely let Dad touch her. Maybe if you tried…" he trailed off. They both knew what he meant. Hermione and Molly were probably the two women he had been closest too.

"Hey-"

"-Hermione." She turned around to see Fred and George standing behind her, and smiled. They were both wearing expensive muggle suits, eerily reminding her of Draco's.

"Hey." She said, and she stepped forward into their open arms, and let them hug her. Despite their knack for trouble-making, she had always had a close brother-sister relationship with them. And as always, both of them embracing her at once had a comforting effect, and for that, she was grateful.

After chatting with Ron's brothers and Fleur, she sought out Mrs. Weasley, who looked about twenty pounds thinner than the last time she had seen her. Her eyes were swollen and red, and her nose looked raw from blowing it so much. Without any word, Hermione sat next to her, and wrapped her arms around her, letting the Weasley matron cry on her shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, a priest started to speak, in Italian, so Hermione couldn't quite understand what he was saying. It sounded pretty, in a sad sort of way, so, still holding Molly's hand, she listened intently. Harry had sat down next to her without a word, no doubt still angry about earlier, but without saying anything, he took Hermione's free hand and held it. He had his other arm around Ginny, who was crying silently.

When it came time for people to share words, everyone was silent as Harry stood up and walked to the front. He cleared his throat.

"When this all started, I expected to see people die. I knew they were going to. Even those I love. Albus Dumbledore's death last year showed me that no matter how much you care about somebody, you cannot always be there to protect them. But you know, somehow I never expected Ron to be one of those people." He paused, and gave a bitter chuckle.

"No, no. I thought that no matter what, two particular people were always going to be there at my side; Hermione Granger, who is here tonight, and Ron Weasley. My two best friends…the closest thing to a family I ever really knew. I thought that once this was all over, the three of us would be kicking back at some pub who knows where knocking back a pint, laughing about the time Draco Malfoy was transfigured into a ferret in our fourth year." There were a few laughs from the audience, especially from their old classmates.

"I thought that when this was over, I would be dressed in a tux, laughing at him as he had a panic attack fifteen minutes before his wedding. I thought I would be watching him and 'Mione as they exchanged vows and rings. We'd discussed it so many times. He wanted me to be best man at his wedding, and godfather to all the little red-headed babies he had been planning on having. And now…now, it breaks my heart that he'll never get to have that, because of all the people that deserved a good life, Ron Weasley deserved it most. He stuck by me through so much. Even though he screamed like a girl whenever there was a spider around, he was a true Gryffindor: brave and loyal and true right down to the end."

As he made his way back to his seat, everyone clapped. Hermione let the hot tears fall silently, and Molly crushed Harry in hugs and praises.

"Hermione," Arthur sad softly, resting his hand on her black clad shoulder. "I know how much Ron loved you. Would you like to say a few words?"

She nodded and stood. It was so quiet, she could swear that they could all hear her heartbeat.

She took a deep breath.

"Ronald Weasley. He was one of the most aggravating, annoying, big headed prats I have ever had the displeasure to meet." She paused, and smiled as a few people jaws dropped.

"He teased me mercilessly throughout our days at Hogwarts about my studying. He came to me every Sunday evening begging for help when he had failed to complete his potions essays. He would drone on and on and _on_ about mundane things such as Quidditch and wizard's chess. He was an arrogant, pompous arse." Everyone was staring at her, their mouths slightly open. Everyone, except Harry, who was now grinning; he knew everything she said was true.

"Despite all of this, I loved him more than I had ever thought possible. I knew that somewhere underneath, Ron was a sweet, generous, courageous individual. I believe that I saw a side of him many others did not…I saw the rational, mature, loving side of him. He was my confident; my lover; my best friend…my soul mate. He…he made me smile, when I though I'd never smile again. He brought light into the darkest parts of my life…except now, it's darker then ever, and Ron's not here." She started to tear up again, and bit her lip. "I…I just…I wish I could have said goodbye. And I wish I could have told him how much I loved him, that I would have married him. I wish I could have told him how much I wanted to have lots of babies with him, with his hair and my brains." A few people laughed, even Mrs. And Mr. Weasley. "I loved him so, so much. He will always be in my heart…as I hope he will remain in all of yours." With that, she started to make her way to the bathroom, when the doors burst open, and a cold wind blew in, extinguishing most of the candles that were lit.

A woman stepped in, her wand in hand. She had once been beautiful, but time in Azkaban and the war had broken her once lovely features. Her once prominent cheekbones looked almost skeletal under her pale, translucent skin, which looked as white as snow in contrast to her long, straight black hair, which was just beginning to show signs of grey. While not as thin as she had been after escaping Azkaban, she looked light and frail, her wispy black dress loose in places it should have fit snugly. Her dark blue eyes, eerily similar to those of her deceased cousin, were empty and soulless.

She gave them all a creepy smile that seemed to unhinge her jaw.

Bellatrix Lestrange.


	11. Auntie Bella

_A woman stepped in, her wand in hand. She had once been beautiful, but time in Azkaban and the war had broken her once lovely features. Her once prominent cheekbones looked almost skeletal under her pale, translucent skin, which looked as white as snow in contrast to her long, straight black hair, which was just beginning to show signs of grey. While not as thin as she had been after escaping Azkaban, she looked light and frail, her wispy black dress loose in places it should have fit snugly. Her dark blue eyes, eerily similar to those of her deceased cousin, were empty and soulless. _

_She gave them all a creepy smile that seemed to unhinge her jaw. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange._

Harry jumped up, his wand pointed at her, his face set. She raised her eyebrows and walked slowly down the isle. It was possibly even quieter than it had been when Hermione had spoken. Bellatrix's boot's heels made a clicking sound with each step she took.

"What do you want, Lestrange?" Harry said.

"Don't wet yourself, Potter. I'm here on _personal_ business." She said.

Draco knew why she was there: him. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, out of the shadows. "Aunt Bella." He said, trying to make his voice sound strong.

She turned to him, and something in her hollow eyes flashed.

"Oh, Draco, Draco, Draco. My little dragon….you look just like your father did at your age, you know." She paused, and seemed to enjoy the pain that he knew was showing on his face. "I've been lonely. You've not been to see me in so long…your mother would not be pleased with your manners, love." She said, stepping closer to him.

He jumped back when she made to touch his face. "Don't you ever, ever talk about my mother, or my father," he snarled. "You, _you_ who sat back and watched while your sick fuck of a husband raped your sister! Your own blood and flesh!"

His chest was heaving, and his fists were clenched. His nostrils flared, and he glared at the woman who he had once trusted, confided in. The woman who had brought him armfuls of gifts on his birthdays and Christmas. His mother's sister, her only friend and confident besides Draco himself. The woman who had tutored him before he had gone to Hogwarts, who had taught him how to fly a broom, how to block his mind against Snape.

The woman who had betrayed him and his parents…the reason he no longer had a family.

Bella laughed. "Ooh, nasty, nasty temper." She cooed. "Little boys shouldn't be using that kind of language, my little dragon. No, no, no. I think you need to be taught a lesson," she raised her wand, and pointed it at his chest. "_Crucio!"_

Draco stifled a scream as his legs bent upwards, so that she was temporarily holding him midair. He had lived with this for years…the Crutacious had always been a favorite of his fathers. He knew how to stand it…he knew to never scream. No matter what.

"Oh, too good for that, are we?" she laughed. "Maybe another round will make you a bit more modest…Cru-"

"_Expelliarmus!_" came four voices. Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and she slammed against the wall with and audible 'Oof!' and Draco looked up to see Potter, Granger, Tonks, and Lupin with their wands extended, hard, determined looks on their faces.

The church doors burst open again, and more then a dozen death eaters ran in, wands drawn, and immediately started shouting curses and jinxes at anyone within range.

Draco's eyes went wide as he saw one of the twisted, masked fucks run towards Granger. He jumped up, and pulled his wand out of his pocket.

It seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion.

One of them laughed and said something about 'mudbloods' and pointed their wand at her. The girl stopped in her tracks, her honey colored eyes wide in panicked shock. She raised her wand, reacting fast, but not fast enough.

"_Avada Kedav_-" he said, but Draco lunged at him, no bothering to use magic. He tackled the death eater and ripped the mask off of his hooded head.

"Olivander?" he asked incredulously. Despite his age, the ex-wand maker pushed Draco off of him, and leered at him.

"_You're_ protecting her? Your father raised you better than that, Mr. Malfoy. To think we all expected such great things from you. You're just as bad as the disgusting little mudblood whore," Olivander spat on the ground before Draco. "You're a disgrace to the name 'wizard'!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" someone shouted.

Draco looked up to see Molly Weasley standing there, a blazing fury he had never seen before in her blue eyes. She looked at Draco and Hermione. "Up, now! I will not lose anymore children! No more! I want the two of you back at Hogwarts as soon as possible! Up, NOW!" she bellowed.

The woman looks frail, but I wouldn't want to be on her bad side, he thought. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Granger around the waist and dragged her away from the mess. People were screaming, and running, trying to protect the children present.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed. Draco looked over to see Bella's husband hitching up the youngest Weasley's skirt, and she was screaming and crying, trying to fight him off, but the man was a brut.

"Not again," he growled. He pointed hit wand at the man he had once considered his uncle. "This is for my mum, you sick fuck." He said. "_Crucio!"_

Lestrange screamed and was wrenched away from Weasley, who fell to the ground. She stood and her watery eyes met Draco's, and he gave her a nod. She looked down at the man and said, "_Avada Kedavra_!" with the same ruthlessness as her mother.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted. He was bloody and came running towards her. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Are you alright?"

She hiccupped and nodded through her tears.

"I need you to get out of here, now." He said. She looked at him defiantly. Someone screamed, someone screamed a jinx, the chandelier above Ron's casket fell, and shattered, sending sharp pieces of glass flying.

Draco pulled Granger by the hand to them. "Come on, Ginny," he said. She looked at him in surprise. "You and Hermione need to get back to the school and tell McGonagall what's happening," he said.

"Mrs. Weasley told you to go back, too!" Hermione cried. "You can't stay here!"

"I need to." He looked at Harry. "How many people have we lost?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "Three. They've lost more, though." He paused. "We could use more help."

"Harry!" Hermione said. "You can't seriously be asking him to-"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE, HERMIONE, I'M NOT A BLOODY GOD! I NEED HELP SOMETIMES, TOO!" He shouted, his voice slightly drowned out by the noise around them. "I'm not fucking Dumbledore! Even he couldn't escape death!"

"Harry," Ginny sobbed. He turned to er and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you, Ginerva Weasley. I love you more than life itself, and I promise you that once this mess is over I will come home to you and I will marry you! God help me, I will fucking marry you!" he said, and she smiled. She threw her arms around him, and he kissed her again.

"Please come home to me," she nearly whispered. She said it so quietly, Draco wondered how he had heard it. "I love you, Harry." She said. He pushed her towards Hermione. He hugged Hermione, too.

"Get yourselves out of here," he said. Hermione wiped at her eyes, and turned to Draco. He was shocked when she threw her arms around his neck as well.

"Be careful," she whispered. With that, Hermione grabbed the sobbing red head and apparated with a loud crack.

"Oh, Olivander was right, You were protecting the little mudblood and traitor,"

Draco whirled around and saw Bella again. This time, he had his wand at the ready, and pointed it at her. To his surprise, so did Potter.

"You disgusting bitch!" Potter snarled.

She smiled one of her truly demented smiles at him.

"Oh, is the widdle baby Potter still mad at the nasty old Bella for killing his Sirius?" she asked in a mocking voice. She laughed.

"_Crucio_!" he screamed. She screamed in agony, but quickly regained her posture.

"So you finally learned how to do it," she said. "Pity. I actually used to be quite amused at your pathetic attempts…though I should have figured different when you killed Severus,"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THAT MAN IN FRONT OF ME," Potter roared.

"Oh, yes, that's right. You must still be mourning over that old git Dumbledore-"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" He bellowed. He pointed his wand at her chest, opened his mouth to speak, but she twirled around and apparated. "FUCKING BITCH!" He shouted. He turned to Draco, who was watching with interest. He smiled, but it was an odd, twisted sort of smile.

"Ready?" he asked. Draco nodded, and, with wands out and a deep breath, they ran into the

crowd of dueling witches and wizards, into the screams and blinding lights of unforgivables.


	12. Author's Note

OMG! It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm so sorry! It's been the last few weeks of school…you know, finishing up work and finals and all that good stuff. (Note: sarcasm) Anyways. I know how annoying it is when people don't update, so I apologize to all my loyal readers! Schools over soon, and then I'll update, I promise! Two of my stories will be coming to an end very quickly…

'Alone' (HP) and 'I'm in Love With a Stripper' (Sweep/Wicca)

Just thought I'd let you know. I will however be turning 'Dangerous Temptations' into a two or three fic long story, so those of you who are reading that, don't worry!

As for 'Alternative Night's Child'….I'm not sure where that one's going. If you have any suggestions, or would like to perhaps co-author with me on that one, let me know via e-mail. I would really appreciate it.

So yeah. I just want to let everyone know that they will eventually get their new chapters soon and that I am really, really sorry for the long wait.

Lot's of Love…

Autumn

PS- If you're bored, read some of Tabbitha Graves (Tabbitha Graves, if that link didn't work) stuff. It's really good. I think my favorite out of her stuff is "The Wedding Night". Anyone who enjoyed my morbid one-shot, "Lost Control", would really, really enjoy that fic. It totally rocks and I highly recommend it, as well as her other stuff. She is, I must say, rather talented at this writing thing.


	13. Beginning of the End

**::Chapter 12::**

Hermione and Ginny landed in the middle of the muddy road of Hogsmeade, rain pouring down from the grey sky, black clouds rolling across the vast expanse, thunder clapping, lighting illuminating the ancient castle that was Hogwarts.

"Fuck," Hermione whispered to herself as she scrambled to her feet, her black dress thoroughly soaked, clumps of mud sticking to her, her heels sinking into the ground with each step she took. Her hat with the veil had fallen off at the church, and her hair hung in damp tendrils around her face.

A door opened, flooding the dirt road with pale yellow light. Looking over, she realized it was the door to the Three Broomsticks, and Madam Rosmerta was standing in the doorway, squinting out into the darkness. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she pulled her red velvet cloak tighter around herself.

"What are you girls doing out here? In the rain! It's not safe; I just received an owl, another Death Eater attack-"

"Yes, yes, we know!" Hermione snarled, and, with a deep breath, took off running. _Tell McGonagall,_ she thought. _I have to get to McGonagall. _

She glanced behind her only once, to make sure Ginny was still with her.

Ginny was no better than Hermione, her red hair was tangled and she too was streaked with mud, and Hermione barely noticed that the heels with the straps that she had been wearing earlier were gone and Ginny now ran barefoot right behind her.

As they got closer to school grounds, the light from the shops faded, and the path became dark and the girls slowed their pace.

"Lumos!" Ginny said, and Hermione looked at her and nodded her thanks before doing the same. Soon, the large, old gates of Hogwarts became visible. Tears streaming down both of their faces, the girls' bodies slammed into the gate as they tried to push it open, hoping it was unlocked.

Of course, they had no such luck.

"Hello? Hello!? HELLO?! SOMEONE, HELP!" She cried. "Please, SOMEBODY! HELP!"

No one came.

"Shit! Open!" Hermione sobbed, trying to shake the old gate. She wiped hastily at her eyes, and stepped back slightly. Pointing her wand at the heavy lock, she shouted, "Alohomora!"

Nothing.

"ALOHOMORA!" she screamed, and it was as if an invisible force pushed her backwards, and she landed hard on her back nearly twenty feet away. She ran her hands over her face, trying to steady herself. Within seconds, Ginny was kneeling down by her side, her face a sickly white in the darkness.

"Oh, Merlin," she breathed. She bit her lip, and a moment later she ran to the gate. She held her wand high over her head, and brilliant red fireworks shot out of the tip continuously, one after the other, the loud banging and bright flashes of light high in the sky. Minutes later, in the distance, the two giant doors that led into the entrance hall opened, spilling light on the long, winding path that led to the gates where the two shivering girls stood.

A large figure moving down the path brought a brief relieved smile to Hermione's face, despite the pain and fear coursing throughout her body.

"Who's there, eh?" came the booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid. He stepped closer, a lantern in his hand. His eyes squinted suspiciously at them before they widened in shock. "Bloody hell, what're the two of you doing out here in the cold? Weren't yeh s'posed ter be at Ron's…" he trailed off and sniffed.

"Please, Hagrid, let us in!" Ginny sobbed. "Please,"

"Oh! Sorry 'bout tha," he said, and he waved the pink umbrella he had at the gate, and the heavy iron lock and chains disintegrated before their eyes, and the gates slowly creaked open. He moved aside so the girls could step through. "Wha's happened, then?" he asked, looking down at them with concern in his small black eyes.

"I…Bellatrix Lestrange….Harry told…to leave…Draco…Death Eaters," Hermione sobbed incoherently.

Hagrid's large, bearded jaw dropped.

"Death Eaters? At Ron's f-funeral? Why…I…what… THE BLOODY FILTH, DOIN' THA!"

"I…I need Professor McGonagall, now.." she gasped, and, despite Ginny and Hagrid's attempts to help her, she ran along the path. All she could hear was her heartbeat and her gasping, wheezing breaths.

She pushed herself up the steps to the entrance hall, ignoring the curious question's and shouts of protests as she pushed past people, ignoring the screeches of Filch about getting mud everywhere. Without thinking, she turned around and glared down at him.

"PEOPLE ARE FUCKING BEING KILLED, AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IT THE BLOODY FLOOR! WHY DON'T YOU DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FLITHY SQUIB!"

With that, she turned around and continued up the large marble staircase, panting heavily, and breaking a heel off her shoe in the process. She turned left down the corridor and ran until she reached the statue of the gargoyle and wheezed out,

"Blubber, oddment, and tweak," and the spiral staircase that led up to McGonagall's office appeared. Pushing the burning sensation in her back, legs, and lungs, she climbed them quickly, and, without knocking, pushed open the door.

McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, glasses perched on her nose, opening a messily folded letter. She looked up at Hermione, and stood up immediately.

"Ms. Granger," she said briskly. "What on Earth's happened to you?"

"Death eaters," she said, leaning against the wall and slowly sliding down so she was sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up against her chest. "They…the Lestranges, Olivander, all of them, they…they just burst in…"

McGonagall's eyes were wide, and she clutched her heart.

"Good God," she looked sharply at Hermione. "Where are Malfoy and Potter?"

"They…they…they are fighting with the Order, they sent m-me and G-Ginny back, told up to tell you they needed help, and they k-killed two of the Death Eaters,"

"My God," she stopped. "Has anyone on our side…Merlin, the letter, Molly and Arthur's owl!" she rushed back, and looked it over.

"Longbottom's grandmother," she said sadly. "She was hit by the…the…killing curse…" she trailed off.

Ginny had just entered, and slid down to Hermione, wrapping her arms around her friend. She looked up at Professor McGonagall and choked out, "Hagrid and Madam Hooch asked me to let you know that they are contacting the other members of the Order and the Ministry,"

She nodded somberly. "Thank you, Ms. Weasley,"

After a few minutes of silence, she went into an attached room and returned with two hot cups of tea and two thick blankets.

"Here," she said softly. "I need to go speak to the students, and get in contact with Shacklebolt and Nymphadora,"

"They were there," Ginny whispered.

McGonagall nodded, a pained look on her face. "I need to make sure they still are, Ms. Weasley. Drink your tea," she said, and hastily exited the office.

Hermione stared straight ahead, feeling numb.

"Mione," Ginny said softly. Hermione didn't look at her, so she put a blanket around her, and wrapped her arms around her more tightly, burying her face into her shoulder, sobbing quietly.

After nearly forty minutes, there was a knock on the door, and just as Ginny pulled away from her quiet companion, Professor Flitwick entered the office. He had a grim look on his face.

"The Headmistress wishes for you to join the Order in the Great Hall."

Hermione's head whipped towards him. "What?"

He removed his tiny glasses from his tiny face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They just arrived not ten minutes ago. We all need to speak to you,"

Ginny and Hermione shared a panicked look. They had fought them off that fast? They stood, and with blankets wrapped tightly around them, they followed him in silence down three flights of stairs, the only sounds their footsteps and shallow breathing.

They walked into the Great Hall, which was indeed filled with the bloody, beaten looking members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Mum," Ginny whispered. "Dad."

"Oh, Ginny," Molly and Arthur cried as Ginny threw herself into their arms, and the arms of her living brothers, even hugging Fleur and kissing her cheeks.

Hermione looked to see Lupin sitting on a bench, hunched over, his face in his hands, and realized he was sobbing. She walked to him, and put her arms around him, offering him the same kind of comfort Ginny had shown her.

"Tonks…" he gasped. "And…Harry…" sobs shook his frail frame.

She stared at him, gaping. "Harry? What's happened to Harry?"

"Attention," McGonagall shouted. Everyone looked at her.

"Where are all the students?" Arthur asked softly.

"I've sent them to bed. The Prefects and some of the staff are patrolling the corridors and common rooms, so we shouldn't have any trouble."

She took a deep breath.

"Mr. Malfoy and Remus have both come to me with important and most devastating news," she paused, trying to steady her voice. "You-know-who and Mr. Potter are alone, locked in the church where the funeral of Ronald Weasley took place. The wards cannot be broken; the Ministry has tried all means. I am afraid this may be the end,"

_No._

Hermione stood up, feeling like the world around her was spinning crazily, a blur of colors, of sounds.

She felt two strong hands grip her waist and saw a pair of silver eyes before she slipped into blackness.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OMG! It has been so long since I've updated, and I am soooo sorry!!! Please forgive me. I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is going to be relatively short, with only four or so many more chapters. I also wanted to let everyone know that this isn't going to have a super happy fluffy ending. It is under 'Tragedy' people! So if you don't like that kind of thing, I advise you don't read. I know I usually don't like reading sad things, so yes, I am being a bit of a hypocrite. I'm sorry.**

**Anyways. I know exactly how this is going to go, and I should be updating sooner next time….I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wasn't too happy with it, but oh well. I had a whole different scenario written out (it was like ten or eleven pages long) but my stupid sister decided to turn off the computer, therefore deleting everything I wrote…so this was a quick re-write. **

**Mmmkay. **

**Remember to Review!**

**-Autumn xoxoxoxxox **

**PS-Thank you to all of you guys who put up with my ridiculously long procrastination, and all of you who reviews. I really, really appreciate it. You guys rock!!!!!**


End file.
